El amor adolecente de Kanon Kanon x Shion
by Shouran
Summary: Mi gemelito favorito es apenas un jovencito enamorado de su profesor ¿sera correspondido?


Capitulo 1: Primer día de clases

Eran las 6:30 AM del día Lunes por lo tanto primer día de escuela era también inicio de cursos en la secundaria Atenas secundaria exclusivamente para varones bueno también había para señoritas pero estaba quedaba a unos metros que la de los hombres

en estos momentos en esa casa Vivian unos hermanos que eran gemelos de nombre Saga minutos mayor que el otro de nombre Kanon a comparación de su hermano el era alegre muy divertido y por lo tanto un poco irresponsable por suerte tenia a su hermano que era claro lo contrario a el para enderezarlo cada ves que podía

¡Kanon ya levántate se vos va ser tarde!

le dijo quitándole las cobijas a un renuente Kanon quien quería seguir durmiendo

es muy temprano no quiero ir a la escuela

pero no Saga suspiro hondamente y de un jalón le quito las cobijas

eres el colmo no se que voy a hacer contigo vístete rápido no quiero llegar tarde

Kanon tomo desganado la ropa que su hermano le había dado

minutos después ya se encontraban caminando hacia el colegio , Saga iba serio y muy despierto mientras que su hermanito venia todo somnoliento bostezando cada ves que caminaba

tengo mucho sueño yo mejor me regreso a casa

pero Saga le tomo la muñeca y lo jalo para llevárselo mas de prisa hasta que por fin llegaron

Ya en el salón de clases estaban ya sus compañeros del año pasado lo primero que hizo Kanon fue sentarse en una banca para dormir en lo que llegaba el profesor pero en eso se le acerco un jovencito rubio de delgada apariencia y de buen ver su nombre era Shaka

hola Kanon ¿como te la pasaste en tus vacaciones?

Le pregunto alegre el rubiecillo , Kanon con cara de sueño le respondió

a si bien quisiera seguir estando de vacaciones

le dijo con esperanzas de que esto fuera un sueño nada mas

pues yo la verdad ya extrañaba a mis compañeros sobre todo a uno

dijo dirigiendo su discreta mirada a cierto jovencillo pelilila que estaba en estos momentos hablando muy entretenido con Saga

¿que no lo viste en tus vacaciones?

le pregunto ya con tal de despertar

no

contesto muy triste Kanon entonces miro un poco mal a su amigo

Shaka tonto sabes lo mucho que me costo que mi hermano me diera la dirección de Mu para ti

le reclamo luego de acordarse lo mucho que batallo por eso

si lo se y lo siento pero sabes la pena que me da a lo mejor ni le caigo

dijo con un poco de desilusión

si que eres tonto haber si este curso te animas y le hablas

Shaka asintió con una leve sonrisa sabia que no se iba atrever como el año pasado

hablando de ese chico Mu quien estaba con Saga y dos compañeros mas de nombres Camus un chico francés de seria y elegante apariencia novio oficial del conquistador de ese salón de nombre Milo ambos amigos de Saga se encontraban platicando de que el padre de Mu entraría como su profesor este año

entonces tu papá será nuestro maestro

dijo un tanto interesado , Mu asintió con una leve sonrisa

si es buen maestro ya lo verán yo aprendo mucho con el

les comentaba a sus amigos lo buen maestro que era su papá en eso el director de la escuela entro al salón

/ muchachos silencio/

enseguida todos se sentaron en sus lugares eran bancas de pareja ya cuando vio el director la atención de los chicos prosiguió

/este año ingresara a nuestra secundaria un profesor nuevo así que espero que lo reciban y aprendan mucho de el /

entonces el director llamo al profesor que esperaba para entrar era un hombre joven de atractiva apariencia cabellos largos un poco revueltos de color verde pálido

/ muchachos el es el profesor Shion Aries será su maestro este año/

todos se dirigieron al joven maestro el cual los saludo

mucho gusto jóvenes

todos estaban poniendo atención menos Kanon quien estaba mejor viendo el paisaje que se podía ver por la ventana y así se quedo durante un tiempo cuando Shion fijándose en la poca atención que este le estaba poniendo se le acerco

¿cual es su nombre jovencito?

Le pregunto a Kanon quien estaba sentado a lado de Shaka el cual discretamente lo movió para traerlo de vuelta

¿que no, no se?

Dijo como si hubiera despertado de golpe los demás comenzaron a reír ante esto

creo que no estas poniendo atención ¿cual es tu nombre?

Kanon entonces le respondió muy apenado

bueno joven Kanon no te distraigas ¿si?

Le dijo guiñándole el ojo ante lo cual el muchacho se sonrojo levemente

oye Shaka ¿y ese quien es?

Se veía que estaba en las nubes, su amigo solo movió su cabeza

si que eres muy distraído es el nuevo profesor es el padre de Mu y su nombre es Shion

le contó todo Kanon entonces poso su mirada en su nuevo maestro

Continuara


End file.
